


The Lone Twin AU

by EquineDork



Series: Angsty vent fics [2]
Category: Starstable
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Emotional, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Horses, Hurt, Tension, Tragedy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquineDork/pseuds/EquineDork
Summary: Everything's a little bit broken in Jacob and Bambi's universe; things should have been far less complex than this.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello. If you're here its because you wanna do a read of this thing ive been writing for 5 days instead of writing the screenplay to my graduate film. Now, this is a kind of starstable fanfic about my OCs Bambi and Jacob. Ive yet to really indulge myself in dat sweet angst (and just basically putting my characters through hell) so here you go. Here's my attempt to write a sad thing.
> 
> (Major warning, Plot holes and liberties have been taken mercilessly, read at your own risk and dont yell at me if nothing makes sense. THANK)

Prologue

The news came late that the two of them were due to become parents, Evelynn Bardot and Cody Baker, it was a day filled with excitement and bliss, unplanned as it was, they believed they were to be up to the task of raising a baby; He expected a daughter, but she just knew it would be a son. It was unknown to them, due to their mothers reluctance for medical interference, that they were to be blessed with both. It happens every day- there’s nothing too out of the ordinary about having twins, right? It’s just a thing that happens, it was nothing that should have worried any normal parent. Twins, a perfectly normal occurance. 

Except of course, when they’re both reincarnations of a single soul.

9 months later, on a cold, crisp december morning, a daughter was born. A son followed soon after. It was the christmas that just kept on giving, as friends and relatives refused to stop saying. That holiday instantly became a whole lot more complicated.

The years came and went. Their childhood was a rocky one at times, but they came from a home filled with love, and incense, and crystals. Even if the young parents struggled to hold down a steady income at first, and their mother found great difficulty in maintaining her sanity whilst running around after two difficult toddlers, the four of them managed to crawl out of that difficult stage holding each other's hands tight.

From the very first moment the twins were on their feet, their mother disappeared from their lives to focus on her career; it wasn't often she was seen around the house, leaving the twins to fend for themselves from a meager 6 years of age. Of course, their father, Cody, remained much more present around the home, but was often fused to his desk, working hard to keep a roof over their heads and Evelynn’s horses fed. 

Each morning, Jacob would help Bambi brush and maintain her unruly hair; and Bambi would tie Jacob’s shoes. The twins shared their living space through their childhood; they were happy, as they didn’t expect things any other way. Together they played and explored, often, up until Bambi became infatuated with her mother’s horse. Very soon, she began riding, and later on, Jacob followed. 

By the age of 13, Jacob was seeing less and less of Bambi. He still went riding from time to time, but the times he found himself at home, Bambi was nowhere to be seen, she was either training for events, or out at her ballet class, and by the time she got home, she was too tired and socially drained.

In the same room the two slept, with a large window above their beds which allowed in the glow of moonlight after the sun had gone down. She was at the age where her emotions were all over the place, and so soon she was being told she had to grow up, it had been decided that she was leaving their nest to nurture her skill. Jacob held Bambi when she cried that night, she cried tears of self hatred, stress, and anxiety. Jacob reassured her as best he could that this could be good for her- even if it meant going away for a long time. 

The following morning, Bambi left. Jacob stayed. 

That bedroom became so much emptier from that day. Though Bambi visited every so often for the first month, her visits gradually became less and less frequent. What they once called their room gradually became more and more unkempt, and Bambi’s empty bed was replaced with a desk, where Jacob spent a lot of his time playing online games or studying. 

He never was as dedicated as Bambi was, that’s why she’d gone off to Jarlaheim to train with the elite, and he just barely made it into beginner jumping events. He really appreciated his equine companions, more for getting outside and spending time with a friendly animal by his side; Bambi lacked the freedom for this kind of lifestyle, and deep down unwillingly found herself growing to loathe that which she once loved so much.


	2. Their only chance of success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambi and Jacob have a difficult decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get intense. Warning for death and emotionally fuelled interactions between siblings.

‘It can’t be- we just… there has to be another way?’

‘So, it’s come to this then?’

‘This is awful.’

“it’s the only way.” announced Fripp. 

“This is a mess.” Avalon commented in defeat, ending the streams of murmurings that had risen amongst what remained of the soul riders. Bambi and Jacob, for good reason, remained quiet, holding their tongues as the same thought in perfect unison, cemented itself within their minds. Twins being able to communicate telepathically was most definitely not a thing, the two of them had insisted whenever it had come up in conversation before (and It had, many times)

Even with that being said, the two looked toward one another in synch, mirroring the movement perfectly, grey eyes met eyes that were pink, and the grey eyes just didn't hesitate to well up with tears. The seriousness of the situation had been fully explained. A decision needed to be made, it was their only hope. Bambi stood still, hands held together firmly in front of her chest, skin moistened as she fumbled her nervous fingers. It was a strange kind of fear she had never felt before, no stress she had ever endured before came close to the weight that sat upon her’s and her brother Jacob’s shoulders from that moment. 

“That’s… that’s all it says.” Linda repeated, her mouth sounding dry. “It’s a long forbidden process- only previously used for malicious intent and personal gain… but…” She hesitated again, turning a page. “The process of merging two souls, absorbing another’s soul and in turn, their … life “ Linda muttered off into quiet, then leaned forwards with her knuckles to her lips and a distraught look in the eyes. 

“So you’re saying-” Alex began, and Avalon interrupted. “She’s saying; the only way their power is going to reach its full potential again, is if Bambi,... or Jacob… “ He went quiet, it seemed nobody present wanted to say it.

“...Is if one of the two vessels sacrifices themselves during the ritual so that the other may make their soul status whole again” Fripp spoke again finally, and silence washed over everyone.

“No, no no no.” Alex eventually spat, dismissing the whole idea with her hands and giving a shake of her head. “There just has to be something else- can’t they just combine their strengths another way?” Alex continued, her tone almost begging, though Elizabeth cut her off and stepped in.

She looked in Bambi’s direction first, unsure of how to bring herself to bare such bad news. She didn’t want to seem so discouraging, considering how hard the two had worked over the past days. Training in the druid paddock had taken it’s toll on all three of them, they were worn out and stressed enough as it was, and if that wasn’t bad enough… they were running low on time.

“The two of them, they both have so much potential; first Bambi effortlessly caused all the runestones to light up- but it wasn’t until Jacob was present that they were fully awakened.” Elizabeth began. 

Fripp began to chitter again. “The pattern here is becoming very obvious to me- it is clear that at some point during their conception, when nature decided that they would be two, and not one, as humans regularly do…” 

“That their powers…” Avalon continued.

“...they divided too.” Linda finished. 

Separately, the two of them were a mistake, an inconvenience to what could have been a much smoother process, but if they were to be united via the unholy ritual Linda had discovered within the ancient tome, maybe, just maybe they would have a chance of locating the other soul riders.

In the murmuring, nobody had noticed that Jacob had slipped away from the secret stone ring, a forearm over his forehead as he tried to hide his tears from eyes that weren’t there. It was very dark out anyway, nobody was around either, but still he just desired to endure this emotional roller coaster the only way he could let himself, in solitude. He was the one in tears, and yet he also felt that he was the one that needed to be strong. He didn’t appreciate that his own thoughts and logic simply made him weep harder. Jacob wandered slowly down the hill, muting his reddened face into the palm of his hand, until he eventually collapsed with his back against the pink glow of the star rune. It was there that he held his knees close to his chest, and cried so hard that his tense breathing was the only sound audible. Jacob’s body tensed and convulsed as he sobbed and rocked himself, the skin of his sodden face heated with sadness and saturated with confusion and salt. 

Before anybody had even asked, he had made his decision. It became clear to himself that the source of his tears was now the fear of dying.

Bambi swallowed nervously, glancing down toward her shoes, she made no sound, but the streaks of black down her face expressed that she too was struggling to come to terms with the fact, that very simply, the fate of the world rested on one of them… disappearing.

“...Where did Jacob go?...” Alex eventually asked once the dust had settled, nobody had seen him go. She made towards the portal all of a sudden, causing Bambi to call out.   
“No- No. Leave him be.” Through restrained sobs. 

“This is… This is all really hard for both of us; Im sure you all understand. But if I know anything about my brother, it’s that he really, really likes his solitude at times like these.” Bambi continued with a weak voice, her eyes remaining locked on the floor- slowly, she too sank to the ground under her, one leg tucked beneath, whilst the other was kept to her body in a needy embrace. Her skin was cold, her eyes were heavy, and there was a bitter feeling within her chest from the emotionally draining day, it felt as though she had swallowed a lump of lead. 

A breeze stuck stray curls to her cheek and forehead, and the white lace of her trademark white dress flowed in the wind. Linda took it upon herself to sit with Bambi and comfort her; simply because nobody else had yet to make an attempt. A hand on the shoulder was the best she could do at first, but Bambi allowed and appreciated the gesture. This soon advanced to a nervous hug, but it was exactly what she needed right now. 

The tension surrounding the stone circle seemed to have everybody cemented where they stood

Elizabeth frowned, but the intensity of the emotion within her just barely found itself on her face. It was mostly in the eyes, that glistened with the threat of tears, but they never did fall.   
“...We can’t force either of you to make a decision, unless … we do find another way” She pondered with hope in her tone. 

“There isn’t” Fripp interrupted bluntly.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. “We will allow you some time to talk-- with each other, and of course your friends and family…” Elizabeth spoke those words that never should have had to be said, as calmly and kindly as she was capable of. 

“...Though don’t forget, Time is of the essence!” Fripp started with loud urgency. 

Sometimes she wanted to kick that squirrel. 

\--

Later on, Bambi located Jacob as he was crossing the bridge in valedale, It was very late, or was it very early in the morning? They had lost track of time. The drama of before had left them both longing for only one thing, their beds, and yet it currently didn't seem as though they were going to see those tonight. Their bedroom sat empty in their little home in the suburbs that made up the exterior of Jorvik City. Neither of them had stepped foot in that room for years now but thoughts of it began to linger in their heads. They currently lived in different parts of Jorvik, and yet it was only recently that the two had begun seeing eachother again.

If only it could have been for a more pleasant reason.

Being apart for so long had put a strain on their friendship, and being put through hours and hours of training together had only strained it further. Over the past few weeks they had only discovered just how much they didn’t know about one another anymore, though they remembered being inseparable as children, they could not have felt more distant at this current point in time. 

Bambi caught up to Jacob suddenly, and without warning, her arms came around his body. She held tight. As children, she did this often, but back then they were both the same height. He now towered a couple inches over her, and so she buried her face between his shoulders, still suppressing sobs. Jacob had recently stopped, and deep down he detested her for doing this, due to the likelihood that he was going to start up again any minute; and yet he just couldn’t bring himself to get mad at her, not like this, not again.

Jacob turned and held his sister in his bruised and scuffed arms. The two of them, and their horses, had certainly been through hell in the small space of 14 days. It showed as much on her once pure and untarnished skin as it did on his. They had really tried to perfect their skill in working as a single entity; but they simply didn’t have enough time to even have a chance of taking in such complicated skills. It was difficult enough by yourself, but having to synchronize so perfectly with 3 other life forms? It just couldn’t be learned overnight, let alone mastered. 

“We need to talk to mom and dad before we make any decisions.” Jacob spoke into Bambi’s curly blonde hair. Bambi nodded against his shoulder, and looked out over the river beyond the bridge they stood on. 

\--

They couldn’t do it. 

A few days later, the two found themselves sitting in their childhood bedroom again with headaches. They remembered the room being much more spacious and inviting, but this was fine. All that remained within the room was furniture and dust bunnies, a stray penny on their nightstand, and an old receipt that had been sitting on the wood floor for at least a few months. 

Unknown to them, their mother Evelynn tended to enter the room from time to time, sit, and think about the memories she had of her beloved children in that little bedroom. Their mother had made their beds up with fresh linens before they had arrived; despite a rough upbringing, she still loved her babies very much, and so did their dad. 

A red backpack and a blue duffle bag sat at the end of their beds, containing some of their things, the lonely bags symbolized enough to their mother that this was going to be a short visit, and instead of kicking up a fuss about how much she wished they would stay for longer, she decided to accept it and just appreciate their presence while she could; before they disappeared back to the other side of Jorvik for… god knows how long.

Even so, Bambi and Jacob hadn’t seemed at all talkative in the few hours they had been home. Neither of them ate their hearty vegan dinner, (not that Bambi ever did anyway) and neither of them had spoken a word before insisting they were tired and retiring to their room.

“It’s just like being… kids again.” Bambi commented, breaking the cold, unfriendly silence. She inhaled the air and wrinkled her nose slightly at the musky dust smell, mixed with recently washed bedding. An unsavory blend of scents that didn’t compliment one another at all seemed to match the way they were feeling about things perfectly. So sweet to be home, but how awful a reason to visit. ‘Hello mum, Hello dad, One of us is going to die’

Jacob sat on the bed to the right with his elbows on his knees, head hung low. 

Bambi sat upon her knees on the bed to the left, with her head against the wall.

Jacob hesitated before eventually speaking again. The two had not spoken about their fate ever since that awful day. 

“Bambi.” Jacob started some time later, getting her attention.

He held his hands together in front of his face and looked up at her through the messy hair that covered most of his face. His eyes were still partially visible through the fibres. Bambi eventually looked over towards him, one hand still flat on the pastel pink paint that covered the wall on her side of the room. 

“I’ve decided that i'm going to let you live-” Jacob started bluntly, but Bambi shook her head and interrupted him. 

“No Jacob!!!” She cried out loudly and shook her head, the thought of losing her twin brother was too difficult to bear; it seemed as though she hadn’t even considered that part yet, and had only been considering the outcome that she would sacrifice herself.

So far they had both only been considering the idea that they would sacrifice themselves, and hadn’t yet dared to imagine the idea of being without one another.   
Jacob launched himself at Bambi suddenly- a hand over her mouth as he pinned her down onto her bed. She stared up with wide terrified eyes. He silenced her cries and listened for any stirring in the room below or next door. 

“SHUSH! Do you want them to hear us??? When we have yet to even figure out for ourselves what’s even happening?” He spoke in a bitter, scolding tone. But his intentions were only of a defensive nature. Bambi shook her head and Jacob slowly removed his palm from her mouth. Bambi laid still and stared at the glow in the dark star stickers that remained on her ceiling. Tinted green shapes- no glow on show whilst their lamp was still on.   
“I can’t let you do that Jacob- It has to be me; I can’t let you do that to yourself” Bambi began to whisper.

“And I can’t either- Bambi, it’s the only option that makes sense. You have so much to live for. Your followers- your skills… you’re really going to go places one day” Jacob whispered back- laying down on his back beside his twin and looking up at the same stars she gazed upon. 

“But I cant- I can't imagine being without you- what about your friends? What about Epona? Your veterinary degree? You’re so smart, there’s so much.. So much good you could do” Bambi started to whisper louder, turning her gaze towards Jacob, brows furrowed.

“Bambi. Please understand… you have so, so much more to offer the keepers of aideen. I wouldn’t know where to begin… you’re not stupid Bambi, I know you could tell how much better you were during training” Jacob replied with a firmness in his voice. 

“But you’re so much more dedicated than I am--” Bambi started, and then laced her fingers between jacobs. Holding tight. “Your bond with Epona- what me and Glory have will never come close to what you two shre”

“...Don’t be silly Bambi- stop saying such stupid things.” He scolded, but did not release her hand.

The two continued to bicker on and on for almost an hour about why the other had to be the one that continued on with their life. Jacob eventually had enough and fell silent. He sat up, and grabbed the penny on the desk. The soft rumble of copper on wood scraped against their eardrums as he took the coin into his hand and gave it a testing flip.

“Heads or tails” Jacob said.

“...What?” Bambi replied

“Heads or tails?” Jacob repeated.

“Now isn’t the time for games, Jacob.” Bambi whined.

“I’m not playing a game Bambi.” Jacob started. “Heads, you get to sacrifice yourself, Tails, and you’ll let me let you live.” Jacob explained. Bambi started feeling sick. “It’s the only way we’re going to make up our minds…” He continued. “Just like when we were kids, right?”

Bambi looked away for a second, and then looked back and nodded slowly. 

“...Am I doing it?” Jacob asked.

Bambi nodded to him. He always flipped the coin, because he knew she always tried to cheat in her own favor. 

Bambi remained laying down and kept her eyes upon the stars above her bed. Jacob rolled the now warm bronze circle in his palm, He rolled it in circles, sandwiching it between the pad of his thumb and the middle of his palm, the scent of metal joined the aroma of their bedroom. In her peripheral vision she could sense his motions, when his hands began to ready themselves to finally flip the coin that determined their fate, she shut her eyes tight. 

Jacob flipped the coin in one fluid motion, sending the coin spinning up in the air between them with a slick flick of his fingers. He always did it that way, and never once did he drop it. As he had done many times before, the coin landed in his hand, and he slapped his hand over the top again. Sealing their fate; it was decided. 

\--

The penny clattered to the ground that time, and from that moment on, everything was a blur. Bambi shouted at Jacob, and Jacob shouted back at Bambi. He took her by the wrists when she started acting hysterical, when she began shaking her head no, over and over and over whilst babbling something incoherent and emotion fuelled. Bambi threatened to fight him, grappling with her twin, though they were both quite dainty, he simply had more upper body strength. It all boiled over when their mother stood in the doorway of their bedroom in her white, faux silk nightgown.

Evelyn had been worried about her children ever since they had appeared in her tarot cards, moments before they arrived, that they had an important decision to make. The appearance of the death card hadn’t let her feeling any more reassured about what was going on between her two wonderful babies. The death card. A card of new beginnings in more recent times- but there was no sugar coating it. It wasn’t always something to smile about. 

What had gotten her son and her daughter so riled up, why were they now fighting each other like this? And in their adulthood? Eve was sure she had never seen them bicker in such a savage nature. 

She intervened between the two, as though she weren’t that much taller than them anymore anyway. Eventually she got the two of them settled, just like old times, but not yet did they let her know the source of their discontent. Not tonight.   
She held them both in her arms, sitting on Bambi’s bed with Jacob on one side and Bambi on the other, Her head rested on top of Bambi’s, and her own curly blonde hair found itself draped over her son’s shoulder. In that moment, it was as though nothing could ever hurt any of them.

Evelynn put her twins to bed as she always had many years ago, after a good helping of strife and anger beforehand, and a kiss on both of their foreheads when she finally got them tucked in. 

\--

A week went by. The twins arrived back at the secret stone ring. Hand in hand they stood. Everyone was present, everything was ready for the lengthy procedure. 

A pleasant day had been had, filled with sunshine and riding, everything they had always enjoyed together. They had drinks with friends and bid their goodbyes; it was a goodbye party, for one of them was going on a long trip; that was what they were telling people anyway. As the day drew to a close, Jacob and Bambi spent the evening sitting together and talking. Reminiscing just a little, and of course, trying not to feel too sad.

Bambi remained clad in that little white dress her mother had always influenced her to wear; lips smothered in an intense red and eyeliner on point, which wasnt at all something influenced by her mother. Jacob had put considerably less effort into his outfit, but thats just because he didn’t often fuss too much about what he wore anyway, so why change today? 

When it was time for the ritual to begin, the two were left in solitude to complete the final stage. The two laid down beside each other, holding hands. Not so much because they were scared, but because the ritual called for the two to be connected at some point in their vessels; hand holding was always the most efficient way. It was as simple as falling asleep, it was just unfortunate that they couldn't do it somewhere more comfortable than the cold hard ground. 

They felt only a tugging sensation, just seconds before they both lost consciousness completely and temporarily drifted out of reality. 

\--

Bambi awoke first, engulfed in darkness, a tinge sat on the edge of everything she saw of the dark space that surrounded herself. She felt so weightless and free right now, with nothing to hold her back, Out of curiosity, she performs a pirouette on her bare toes with zero effort- and no pain. The way she had always dreamed. When she finished, The empty space was no longer empty. She could see somebody in the distance, laying still on the ground. 

She couldn't tell at all what it was, or who it was, and so she immediately approached in order to investigate. She began walking at first, but when she realised just how far away the apparition was, she began to jog lightly, and eventually found herself sprinting. And yet, the body just got further and further away from her. 

It was only when the body got up and began to walk towards her himself, that the space between them started to close. It was Jacob. He looked himself, if a little grey in the face, and he walked as though there were no gravity around them. It wasn't long before the two twins souls stood face to face. 

Bambi looked into Jacob’s empty eyes. Something was wrong.

Jacob looked into Bambi’s eyes. He didn't seem like he was breathing; or in control of his actions either. As though he were a zombie or something.

“Jacob?...Jacob you’re scaring me” Bambi tried to speak, but no sound came out. 

“I’ll always be here, Bambi.” Jacob said without warning, a hand over his chest. 

“What was that???” She tried to reply. But no sound came out. 

Jacob’s apparition did not respond, for he didn’t hear, because he couldn’t hear. His soul was no longer it’s own entity, and lacked its own control. It’s fate had been decided, and the ritual had to be completed. 

Jacob’s soul took one step inside Bambi’s and disintegrated into nothing. The feeling came as a shock to his sister- who proceeded to collapse into the darkness beneath her. 

“Jacob???....” She tried to call out one last time. 

\--

To the two of them, the process went by in what felt like minutes, whilst upon the surface, the procedure had taken a few hours. 

It was dawn when she finally woke up again. It took awhile for her to finally come to. She awoke feeling refreshed, at first, it was as though everything was right with the world. She felt strong. She felt capable. She felt as though she were finally in control. 

Bambi sat up, their bodies had been laying in the deserted stone circle all night, and yet somehow she felt as though she had just had the best sleep of her entire life. Bambi brushed the stray hair out of her eyes, then rubbed away the sleep. Slowly her surroundings came into focus, and the first thing she saw was Jacob’s upturned palm. 

Her eyes followed his arm up to his shoulders, to his neck, and finally settled upon his face. 

Although it definitely had happened, the two had gone through with the ordeal, to Bambi it had felt as simple as going to sleep. She would admit, she didn’t feel much different at all straight away. How could they even be sure the procedure had worked? 

Well, at least one thing was for certain.

The birds sang their morning song as Bambi reached to touch Jacob’s shoulder. “Jacob?...Jacob…” She tried, despite expecting well enough that he wasn’t going to reply. Her fingers touched his sleeve, the flesh beneath the fabric was cold to the touch, the color from his face had become as grey as his eyes once were, and his eyes, simply looked empty now. 

Her heart shattered into a fine dust- and she willed herself to close his eyes, flinching at how cold his skin was under her warm fingers. 

“Jacob… come on, speak to me bro. Just, just one last time…please? It’s your sister- we’re gonna be late for school again! Haha….ha….” She teased. But she was talking to a corpse.  
What if maybe this was all a complex nightmare? She wasn’t really that dumb. The emotions that burned her from the inside felt far too real.

Bambi was later found weeping over Jacob’s lifeless body. 

Her powers finally whole again.  
\--

It was a horrible accident, that’s what they told everyone. 

That wasn’t without expressing to their parent’s first that he had been feeling very sick; even though this was a complete lie, and no medical records of such existed. His mother didn’t think to pry into any medical records as her cards told her clearly of her son’s fate just before, and their father trusted their children not to lie about something so serious anyway, 

Despite all that, news of Jacob’s death came as an unpleasant shock for many. 

Bambi sat on her bed, looking at the bare mattress that belonged to her brother. She rolled a penny in her palm. For the first time in a while, she wore a formal black dress with long sleeves and flat black shoes. A white ribbon tied her curls back, exposing her pretty face. 

The funeral itself was a small gathering. Bambi took it upon herself to ensure Epona was present, but part of her seemed to worry that it may not have been the best idea. Did she understand what was going on? She hadn’t said a word to Bambi ever since the day of the ritual, but the druids confirmed that this was a natural part of the ritual; it was unlikely that she ever would again. 

Cody had convinced Eve that cremation would be best, as much as she simply wanted to give his body back to the earth in tact, she soon accepted that he would probably prefer to be spread to the earth around him, so he could keep exploring, rather than be confined underground. Bambi was assigned the role of choosing the best location to release him. 

\--

There was a larger gathering on the friday that she decided to release her brother back to the earth. She carried him in her saddlebag, secure snug and safe, she rode along with her mother in tail; followed by Alex and Linda, and a few dozen of those who had at some point called Jacob their friend. They gathered at the water’s edge, on the sands that made up the forgotten fields. It was silent. Nothing but the sound of the tide and the breeze in the leaves in the trees. Evelynn dismounted her grey shire and Bambi came down from the back of her soul steed. 

Morning glory hung his head down low as she approached the tide with the urn in her arms, their mother at her side.

“Today, we’ve gathered to say goodbye to my brother Jacob.” Bambi started- having not initially intended for so many people to have joined them. It was originally supposed to be just her, and her parents, but her father had been going through some emotional problems and just couldn't bare to be out in public right now. 

“I’m sure he appreciates that you’ve all come out to remember him; we really, really appreciate it.” She stammered through a tight throat, struggling to remain strong, but always remembering that he chose for her to stay alive for a reason. Even still she sometimes wondered what it would be like if she was in this capsule instead of him. 

“I’m Jacob’s twin sister, Bambi Baker.” She stated firmly. “We both came into the world on christmas day, 18 years ago. I came first, because you know.. Ladies first.” She tittered warmly, but her eyes remained sad and locked on Jacob’s urn. The wind caught her and her mother’s dresses and let the fabric curl and coil elegantly like petals on a spring breeze. 

“Growing up, I couldn’t have ever imagined my life any differently to having him by my side, morning, noon and night. As some of you may know, like my mother and I, he loved horses. He loved working at moorland stables during the summer- it was there that he truly found himself and decided that he wanted to dedicate his life to helping the sick and helpless creatures of jorvik.” Bambi continued with the impromptu eulogy.

“Jacob… Jacob assured me shortly before he died, you know… it was strange how he just kind of knew what was going to happen…” She dropped her eyes to the floor, words losing their volume as she muttered the little white lies. “But he assured me, that he would always be here- and I guess what he was trying to say is that he’s always going to be watching out from us; and I don't doubt he will. If you were close to me or my brother, you knew how he always tried his hardest to put everyone else before himself- saying that, he was human. And I won't lie, we as humans… we’re not always perfect.” She continued, beginning to struggle as the emotions began to swell within her.

She gave her head a shake after a moment of silence. Eve put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder, signalling that perhaps now it was time to finally say goodbye. Bambi looked to her mother, and decided to wrap things up just as the tears began to rain down again.

“But, from my perspective. Jacob was a really rad guy… and I couldn’t have been more proud to call him my little brother…” 

In silence she turned in the sand, and released the lid of the capsule her brother’s essense sat in. Bambi wasted little time before throwing the cloud of ash into the wind, in the direction of the ocean. 

It was over.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What became of the one they lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u so much if you made it this far. Feel free to message me on tumblr if you wanna tell me how awful it was. haha <3

Epilogue

Jacob’s ashes piggybacked on the wind as the group of people began to wander the forgotten fields one last time. Unknown to any of them, fridays were the day that a pandoric rift tended to open up nearby- the rift didn't hesitate to inhale the cloud of dust, giving off a bunch of glittery pink sparks as it disappeared into the pink void.

As is the nature of the situation, nobody would go on to notice just how absent Jacob’s ashes were from the forgotten fields or the ocean where he scattered- or even just how absent his spirit would be from the realm earth resided in. Human’s would never notice, but animals on the other hand, were always just a bit more sensitive to these things.

For the weeks that followed, Bambi struggled to get Epona to eat. She was behaving erratically, so very unlike herself, she was like a completely different horse. Everyone just assumed she was having a hard time getting over the lack of Jacob in her life. Initially the Baker family had intentions to sell her- but with her current behaviour, she wasn’t making it very easy for them to do so. Perhaps she knew of the fate of Jacob’s spirit? Or simply that, instead of his spirit still roaming Jorvik, that he had simply disappeared without a trace? 

What had become of him?

 

On a pleasantly pink evening in Pandoria, the essence of Jacob’s husk lay scattered amongst the Pandorian flora, along with which did his lost spirit find itself lying in the grass. No longer did this spirit bear it’s own soul, and without any ideas of a final resting place, he had no choice but to wander aimlessly through pandoria- by himself. 

Gradually, over time. His spirit started to become more and more visible to the naked eye of anyone who dared to visit the dreaded place. One would notice that that a dark figure had begun to wander the plains of Pandoria where the shadow seekers often played.  
Like a shadow seeker, the mysterious entity’s hair flowed like dark uninviting clouds, with beautiful, but deadly red eyes that glowed brighter than any of his newfound brethren.  
The dark figure, though looking ominous and unfriendly, was very much a shy soul. It wasn't often he would let himself be found. When he wasn't wandering within clusters of shadow seekers or sleeping in the flowers, he was spending time with the girl trapped in the floating crystal, or giving visitors the strange uncomfortable sensation of the idea that they were being watched; and yet, nobody was actually there at all.


End file.
